the stages of love
by dayjuana
Summary: [100 drabbles of kaiora, roxette & namiku] Hey Johnny boy, don’t fall in love with me. : A gentle breeze rushed by and stole her love away. :  Dear Riku, honey, darling, baby, I’m long gone.
1. we were only four back then

stage:  
**puppy love  
**_we were only four back then_

oo1 ; introduction  
kaiora

"Kairi, this is Sora." Her mother pulls the small, redhead towards a brunet boy. Unwillingly, her lips parted to say hi. "Nice to meet you, Sora." There was a grumble from the boy, as his mother pushed him to the girl.

Looking at her, Sora crossed his arms. "It's nice to meet you, too, Kairi." –_I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. She's all girly in her pink, it's ew!_-

-_What if he has cooties?_- The girl thought, and gasped. –_I want chicken pox._- The boy said to himself, looking down at her with disgust.

"Go play now! Shoo! Mommy has some matters to talk to with Mr. and Mrs. Miyagi, alright dear?" Sora's mom nudged her son slightly, and turned to the Miyagi's. "I see they're getting along quite well, Mrs. Sanwa."

Kairi's mother had pushed the two outside. –_I'm going to be sick._- Sora said to himself, and headed over to a tree, climbing up it, to find the redhead following him. –_That'll show him I can do everything better than him!_- The girl though happily.

Being a girl, and in gymnastics, she headed up the tree with ease, occasionally stopping to look at him, as if she were taunting him. The boy decided it was boring and slid down back onto the ground.

One false move, Kairi slipped, and fell down from the branches, to land on something extremely soft.

"Hello, Kairi." The brunet managed to say under her weight. "Hello, Sora." Kairi replied in a strained voice, embarrassed, standing up and brushing at her skort.

Blowing a raspberry at her, he started laughing as Kairi snapped, "I hate you, Sora Sanwa!"

o74 ; are you challenging me?  
roxette

The brunette girl panted as she caught up to her best friend, tackling him down. "Tag! You're it Roxas!" She got up, and started running. "I bet you that you can't catch me, Roxas!" Olette said, throwing her head back.

"Is that a challenge?" The blonde boy replied, running after her. "Maybe!" She yelled back, laughing. "And I accept!" They were out of breath, but kept running, because the simple fact was: They were kids, kids never get tired.

Soon, Roxas had caught up to her, as they sped downhill. Tapping her shoulder, they fell. Instinctively, the blonde put his arms around his best friend, their lips smashed together.

"I guess I win!" Roxas covered, couldn't help blushing as he helped his best friend up. "I guess so." Then, the ice cream truck music came within range. "Hey look! The ice cream man!" The brunette pointed at the white car driving slowly down the street. "I'll race you!" Roxas said.

"Are you challenging me?" A smile came to her face as he replied, "Yes."

Sweet, childish days weren't complete without your best friend daring you to do something stupid.

o81 ; pen and paper  
namiku

It was really a coincidence that they would meet. Actually, the way they met was very odd. "You **stapled **my papers wrong!" A silver haired boy slammed papers on her desk, scaring the artist.

Startling the blonde, her hand jerked and ruined the picture she was working on. "What's you're problem?" Her sister backed her up, snapping at the boy. "Kairi…" Naminé pleaded, reaching out to tug onto her sister's hand.

"She stapled my papers wrong; do I have to repeat that?" Riku retorted, as the artist simply took the papers out of his hands, and with one swift motion, removed the staple with her scissors.

Walking up to the teacher's desk, the blonde asked to borrow the stapler, and rearranged the papers, stapled them again, very neatly, headed back to Riku, and shoved the papers into his hands.

"Here." Her voice was soft, as the fifth grader sunk back down onto her desk, crumbled the drawing he had ruined, and started on a new one. "T-thanks." Riku's voice was surprised. "Your welcome." The girl replied simply, eyes glued onto her drawing.

After a while, Kairi was dragged away by Sora, who claimed there was 'something cool', probably a dead worm. "What are you drawing?"

There was no reply for a long while. "It's a heart." She replied, her pencil drawing fine lines on the paper, showing a large heart with a crack down the middle.

"That doesn't look right." Riku said, looking over at her picture, frowning. Without a warning, he took the paper, and a pen. Erasing the jag down the middle, he drew, with a black pen, something that seemed like someone had taped the heart together with scotch tape.

Sliding the paper down back to her desk, he said, "That looks much better." Standing up, he left a very confused Naminé looking down at the heart that got taped together by Riku.

memos ; introduction is actually something i have planned for recherché, so it's a small preview. it was kinda based off of 'this is my idea' from the movie, swan princess.  
are you challenging me? is just something that danced around into my mind. naïve kid fluff between roxas and olette always make me smile.  
pen and paper, well, i have no comment for this one except this: it was so random, and i was inspired by something that happened to this eighth grade couple in my school. she stapled his papers wrong.

random dedications :  
kaiora – for perfect sorceress, the biggest kaiora fan i know  
roxette – this is for ivy, because she loves them just as much as i do  
namiku – dedicated to akemi-chan, because she adores namiku


	2. we are fashioned by what we love

stage:  
**desire  
**_we are fashioned by what we love _

o30 ; under the rain  
kaiora

It was raining as Sora stared out his window, looking down at the girl dancing in the rain on the empty streets, her arms outspread, the pink dress she was wearing clung onto her skin.

Her mouth was turned upwards in a smile, as the redhead looked up, her face splattered with raindrops, then waved at him.

"So-ra!" She broke his name down, laughing and giggling as she twirled around. "Dance with me!" Kairi beckoned, calling him down to her. Without hesitation, the boy turned around and ran all the way outside from his bedroom.

It was raining, but the young couple didn't care. "You're too young to be in love!" Older adults would tell them, but they didn't care about that either. If one of them were to go missing, the other would surely crumble.

They didn't just desire each other; they didn't just love each other, they needed each other like we would need food, water and oxygen.

And they danced a silly waltz under the rain.

o65 ; horror  
roxette

She was captivating; with a voice similar to that of a nightingale, singing while perched upon a cliff, with her feet dangling. He had found that the emerald eyed beauty had existed one day when he and Naminé took a walk to the beach.

"What are you looking at, Roxas?" The blonde girl inquired, following his gaze, but she didn't see anything but water crashing onto the empty cliff. "Nothing, nothing, come on Nami." He held her hand and they left the beach.

Roxas visited the beach everyday since he first saw her, the girl that sat there everyday, looking out at sea with sadness in her eyes. One day, the blonde had decided to approach her. "H-hello." He said to her, the girl with green eyes turned to face him.

She was even more alluring and beautiful up close in detail. "Hello. I am Olette." The girl replied to him, her brown hair dancing in the wind. "Olette… My name is Roxas." It took his all to stop himself from stuttering at her.

Why, even Naminé couldn't compare to the breath taking girl in front of him. "Roxas…" Olette, as she had introduced herself as, said, his name rolling off her tongue like a precious jewel. "You have a nice name." He said to her, trying to save the conversation he had with the girl that haunted his dreams every night.

"Thank you." Her voice reminded him of china bells, soft, like music, capturing him in her charm. Turning to look at the ocean, she brushed her white summer dress, before her bewitching eyes fell back upon him again.

Those luscious lips parted slightly to ask, "Would you like to hear me sing?" Eager to get to know her better, he nodded. "_Lady with a violin, playing to the seals. Hearken to the sound of calling. Who tied my hand to the wheel?_"

As he listened, the more captivated he was to her voice, it drew him closer and closer to her, and when she stopped, he was practically begging for more.

"Sing it again, please, please." He pleaded her, while the beauty smiled, and sung again. At each word, he sunk deeper and deeper into her spell, her curse.

"Never leave me again." She spoke, stroking his face gently. "Yes, miss." He replied in an almost monotone voice.

Sirens are very alluring, aren't they?

o14 ; smile  
namiku

Naminé could only watch him from afar, his dazzling smile, melodious laugh and eyes that glittered like the stars above. He was, as everyone said, "way out of her league".

In a sense, he was. If this were a food chain, Riku would be at the top, and Naminé would be somewhere down there at the bottom.

She was a shy, silent loner; he was the loud, ever popular alpha male of the pack. At his side was the alpha female, the ever strange, hyper, but still beautiful Selphie Tilmitt.

The girl wanted him, but he couldn't be hers. No, it wasn't possible.

All there was left to do was hide those sad eyes beneath a fake façade and painted smiles.

memos ; i feel sorry for naminé! i've really grown to love that chicka, well, not everyone can have a happily ever after, right? on a happier note, horror was really fun to write.


	3. we’ll be in love ‘til the end of time

extra stage:  
**'til death do we part  
**_we'll be in love 'til the end of time_

o50 ; breaking the rules  
kaiora

Rules were made so rule breakers can go across the line.

That's always fun to do.

She wasn't your average tutor, always doting his younger brothers and sisters, showing them the little joys of life: A blue jays feather, the abandoned shell of a snail, or maybe the kittens that were born in the barn yesterday.

His mother disapproved of her showing his siblings those things, but brushed it off because her children were improving so much in many things under the redhead tutor's gentle guidance.

Needless to say, Sora was interested in this tutor. "Natsumi, look." Kairi whispered, bending down to let all his siblings see what was nestled between her hands. A small sparrow chirped, it's wing stuck out in an odd angle. "Would you like to help it?"

There were unisons of excited 'Yes' and 'Okay's in the air, as his blue eyes watched five young children follow that certain redhead.

That day, the children learned to fix and bandage wounds from the tutor, it was also the day they talked for the very first time.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." She gasped in surprise, bending down to pick up all the books she had dropped, while making way to the library, where the children were waiting for her. She was also murmuring apologies to him. "No worries." The brunet bent down and picked up a book for her, and insisted to carry half the load for her.

"Really, you don't have to do this, there really is no need." She had said to him with an apprehensive and apologetic tone, holding the books to her chest. "It's really alright, trust me. I'm Sora… I believe I've never caught your name before."

He smiled. "Kairi, if that pleases you…" Pushing open the oak doors to the library for her, his five siblings ran forward to greet her with hugs and 'Good Afternoon's.

-x-

"Mother, what do you think about the tutor?" Sora asked that night, when they were having dinner. "She is an excellent teacher. See how much your brother and sisters have improved?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No, I don't mean as a tutor. I mean as a person, mother." His mother's blue eyes darkened dangerously. "I forbid you, Sora! You know the rules very well. If you were to have a relationship with a lowly tutor, people will look down on our family."

And he didn't say a word about the pretty tutor after that. After all, being born an aristocrat, he understood the rules of the society they lived in.

It wasn't possible for anything to happen between him and the tutor. Besides, she would most likely be too afraid to even talk to him, as seen today.

-x-

"Kairi, wait!" Sora wanted to talk to her today, running to catch up to the girl that was holding one of his sister's hands, and her other hand held one of his brother's.

There was a wave of giggles from his three sisters, and his brothers looked away in disgust. "Yes?" She spun around to look at him. Sora's sisters giggled once again.

"We're going to go play for a while, okay?" The eldest sister said, and everyone followed her lead into the courtyard, leaving the two alone.

Gesturing to the path down the garden, he said, "Walk with me?" There seemed to be fear in her eyes, but it ceased as soon as the brunet smiled at her. "I would be honored."

Through the garden they walked, and never once did Sora treat Kairi like most of the people would, a mere tutor, nothing more. She was treated like a person.

"Miss Kairi! Sora!" His youngest sister, Natsumi wailed and ran towards the redhead and brunet, hugging them both and in the process, pushing them both closer to each other.

-x-

They would have their light talk everyday, laughing, delightful conversations between them when his siblings are studying.

One day, she stopped coming, instead, another tutor took her place, an old man with a bent back.

"What happened to Miss Kairi?" Sora asked his mother at dinner, and her blue eyes looked at him. "Sent away. I don't like how you are so attached to a mere tutor like that. They are already spreading rumors about our family. You know the rules Sora."

He slammed his fist onto the table. "You and your stupid rules! Can't you just break it for once?" His tone was full of venom, fist shaking, and received a slap across the face. "How dare you! Get her out of your mind Sora! She is _filth_; she doesn't deserve to even look at you! I will disown you if you mention her again!"

"Fine. Disown me." The brunet replied, and blue eyes turned to look at his youngest sister. "Natsumi, do you know where Miss Kairi lives?" The young girl clutched her doll in fear, lip trembling, "Miss K-Kairi lives, l-lives," Before she could finish her sentence, she burst into tears.

His mother stood up and hissed, "If you tell Sora a word, any one of you, you're going with him!" Afraid, everyone shut up, except for one. The second oldest, Roxas, stood up, and walked to Sora's side. "Fine." The fourteen year old said, "If Sora's going, I'm going with him."

Naminé, who usually stayed quiet, tottered behind Roxas, holding her sketchbook. "Come on Sora, I know where Miss Kairi lives."

There was a satisfaction as the three siblings left the mansion. "We broke rules." Roxas said happily, and Sora just had to smile. "And your reason for breaking the rules was…?"

"Miss Kairi's sister! I think Roxas has a crush on her." Innocent Naminé said, the eight year old holding onto her older brother's hands, while the brunet held her sketchbook. "What is your reason for leaving, Nami?" The blonde boy asked, bending down to look at the small girl.

"I left because Sora and Roxas are the best brothers in the world and I don't want to leave you two for anything!" There was a lighthearted laugh as the three siblings walked under the dim streetlight. "Yeah, sure squirt. Are you sure it isn't because you like Olette's friend's brother, Riku?" Ruffling her hair, the girl pointed at a modest, white cottage sitting in the middle of the road. "Miss Kairi lives there!"

Taking the sketchbook back, Naminé looked up at Sora. "Sora, what's going to happen now?"

Bending down to her level, he said, "I don't know squirt, but we're going to be fine. Finding a job here won't be hard, and I'm sure we can trade these useless ornaments in for some munny. But for now, I want to see Miss Kairi."

As if on cue, the door had opened to reveal the redhead tutor ready to take a walk in the moonlight. "S-Sora?"

memos ; being me and stupid, i just found out that you can't divide one hundred by three, extra kaiora sad fluff/angst.  
edit: i added implied roxette and namiku to this, because it felt incomplete without them, yay! when sora was talking about useless ornaments, he kinda meant like a watch or something they have on them. they are rich, are they not? and the rest is left to you to imagine.


	4. we skipped around our love, then tripped

stage:  
**unrequited love  
**_we skipped around our love, then tripped_

o82 ; can you hear me?  
kaiora

He was her sanctuary, the door out of reality. Looking into those eyes, she forgot about everything around them. They had their own little world.

"Sora, can you see the fairies?" The redhead reached out and pounced on a firefly with her jar, holding it up to let the boy see. "Of course I can see them, Kairi!" In a hushed voice, he replied, "Don't hold them in there for too long. They get angry if you do, and they pull your hair at night!"

Unscrewing the lid to the jar, they could almost hear the 'fairy' chatter angrily at them.

-x-

"Can you see it Sora? The boogey man came to my room and drooled on my pillow!" Kairi said, pointing at the small, wet wad of water next to her pillow. "I'm scared!" She told her best friend.

There was a glow coming from her dark closet as Kairi clutched onto Sora. "It's the boogey man! He wants to finish me off!" Patting her, the brunet said, "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

Taking an umbrella, the boy proceeded towards the closet, and blindly batted at it. There was a yowl, and Kairi's cat flew out. "You saved me from the boogey man, Sora! Thank you!"

She hugged him and thanked him by inviting him over to share cookies with her when tea time came.

-x-

"Did you see that star die Sora?" A teenage Kairi pointed at a shooting star that cascaded down the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" He grinned that Cheshire cat grin at her. "Not as beautiful as you are."

The redhead pouted. "Flattery will get you nowhere, you know."

Taking a hold of her hand, the brunet whispered, "But I'm speaking the truth."

-x-

"Hey Sora. It's been a while, hasn't it?" The redhead said, now older, a mature woman. There was no reply. "I miss you. Can you hear me Sora?" Her fingers touched the gravestone.

Here lies Sora Sanwa  
Loving husband, father, and friend  
May he rest in peace

Your love possibly cannot be returned by someone who was already dead.

o38 ; abandoned  
roxette

"You're leaving; I'm going to miss you." The blonde said, looking up at his girlfriend, holding onto her hand as they walked to the train station, his free hand pulling her luggage. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." The brunette replied, kissing his cheek.

The promise ring he had given to her gleamed on her ring finger, as Olette held her hand up to the sun, it shone with brilliance. "I love you, Roxas." She dug her head into his chest, as he put his chin on her head, taking in her scent.

-x-

After six months, she stopped responding to his e-mails and letters. She never picked up the phone when he called her. Something was wrong.

"Olette didn't tell you she was engaged?" Kairi said that day when Roxas asked her about it. "Her parents arranged her to marry someone." All he could do was scream at himself mentally.

Why didn't she tell him? Why did she avoid telling him something as important as that? "And I got a letter yesterday. Olette told me to give you this."

There, scrawled in her familiar writing, was a short note. _I'm sorry I abandoned you. _

o34 ; stars  
namiku

They sat trying to find stars tonight, but everything was clouded up by the smoke and light pollution. "That's too bad… What do you want to do now, best friend?" Naminé said, looking up at the dark sky in the concrete jungle.

"I don't know. You?" Riku replied, following her gaze up to the sky. "You being a boy, I can't talk about gossip with you… You'll end up exploding it to the whole world… Can't talk to you about romance either because that falls under the gossip category… What do you want to talk about?"

Riku shrugged, aquamarine eyes darted back to the blonde girl that was huddling against her knees. "Ever considered telling your best friend who you like?"

His attempt to start a conversation between his best friend worked, a bit too well. "His name is Roxas. He's in my math class."

There was a genuine smile on her face that he had never seen before. "How about you?" Naminé turned to ask him, playing with a lock of her golden hair.

"No one." Riku breathed, and added as he turned to face up to the sky, -_Not anymore._-

memos ; sad angst chapter. eck, i'm not sure if i have enough stages of love to go around, but i'll try my best. all drabbles are not related to each other.


	5. we were doomed from the start

stage:  
**star-crossed  
**_we were doomed from the start _

o55 ; waiting  
kaiora

The last Princess of Heart was waiting, waiting for her prince to return to the islands. Waiting, waiting, waiting, all she did was wait for him. For each day he wasn't at her side, she would make a paper crane.

The paper cranes started to accumulate in her room, as she strung them up and hung them from her ceiling.

When would he be back? A year later, two years, five years, possibly never?

Waiting, waiting, waiting for him to come back, she didn't even know if he was alive right now.

They were evidently doomed to forever be separated from each other as soon as he his fingers wrapped around the handle of his keyblade.

She was still waiting, waiting for him to come back home, under a ceiling full of paper cranes.

o93 ; give up  
roxette

I had the best friends in the world.

They cared about me, worried about me, showed me what real friendship meant, even if they were nothing more the mere pieces of data used by DiZ to fool me.

There was Hayner, the leader of our small little gang, daring, brave. He was the center of our group, the one that organized all of our (_idiotic_) events that happened. At least, events that I remembered but didn't really exist.

Pence was there for advice, and a shield when Olette went on her shopping sprees. He was sympathetic, kind, and always there to listen. Except sometimes Pence could come to conclusions too quickly. That's why I always go to Olette for help.

Olette, oh god, I don't know where to start. She must be pretty brave to hang out with three hormonal teenage boys. I admire her for that. She's also smart, and she thinks before she acts, unlike we did. Her advice, unlike Pence's, had a feminine touch to it. Olette mostly worried about us the most, because we always had to do something careless, like me accidentally skateboarding into a wall, Hayner getting into a fight with Seifer, and Pence reading while nearly getting run over by a car.

In short, she is awesome, the best (_and only girl I know personally, other than Naminé, but she don't really count in a sense._) girl I've ever known.

I want to see them, to see her again, see them, but it's impossible. My heart (_Sora's_) told me to give up ages ago, because I was a Nobody, and Nobodies cannot be a real person.

Giving up meant giving up the laughter (_I miss laughing with them, really, I do._), the precious memories (_I suppose they aren't really memories, are they?_), giving up their friendship (_which I suppose was really simulated, but really, can you simulate emotions?_), and giving her up (_I've never mentioned how I sort of had a small crush on her in the simulation, have I?_).

_Give up, Roxas. You're never going to be real._

o67 ; playing the melody  
namiku

"Kai, come on, we're going to be late for school!" The redhead girl's eyes stayed glued to the screen, mouth agape. "Kai, stop drooling over Riku and get into the car. We're going to be late." Her blonde sister said, pulling on her arm.

The redhead didn't move an inch, lavender purple eyes still stuck on the screen, the teen idol singing his heart out. "Kairi, we're going to be late!" Naminé tried once more, and reached out to turn off the TV.

Grumbling, the fan girl finally stood up, grabbed her backpack, and left with her sister. "Kai, don't start." Naminé spoke before Kairi could say a word, as the rode in silence to school.

It's this fad almost all teenage girls go through, they worship idols. It didn't matter whether the idols were from a band, an anime, or even a video game, they just worshipped them.

Kairi rambled on and on about Riku, who was "the hottest thing to step on the face of this earth since Sora", which didn't make Sora feel any better. In a sense, the brunet boy was jealous of this teen sensation.

Naminé really didn't care about Riku all that much, he was just one of those pretty boys on TV that sang and ended up divorcing their wives when they get older.

It was annoying.

The agonizing screaming and yelling from all his fan girls hurt her ears.

-x-

"_Do you know what stars are?  
Balls of fire, burning up the black space  
Falling from the landscape  
__Exploding in the face of God._"

Her head shot up at the lyrics coming from her sister's room. Actually, this song wasn't half bad.

Maybe Riku wasn't such a shallow singer after all.

memos ; i'm such a sucker for stories that remind me of romeo and juliet, such a cliché. these are shorter drabbles compared to the other ones.


	6. we’re in love, yes, no, maybe so?

stage:  
**confessions  
**_we're in love, yes, no, maybe so? _

o51 ; sport  
kaiora

Kairi, being the athletic girl she always was, was captain in the girl's basketball team, volleyball and cheerleading squad. Sora, being Sora, joined the basketball team just because he wanted to, and made it as their captain.

Today, the school being sexist and all had decided that they would play girl team against boy team in basketball. "Kairi, you're going to help us win this, alright?" The redhead only smiled at the coach.

"Okay girls, we'll go out there and win this game!" Co-Captain Olette, the natural tomboy, yelled, and a chorus of 'Go girls!' came from the team. The boys passed them, some of them with a stuck up look on their faces, "We'll call the ambulance when one of you breaks a nail, okay?"

Most of them scowled at the comments, a few of them ignored it.

The referee looked at both sides, and said, "Play nice." The orange rubber ball was up in the air, the hunt was on. The girls, after some frustration and teamwork, more frustration and because the boys weren't taking them seriously, had four points five minutes into the game.

"Aww… Do you need a shoulder to cry on when you lose the game?" Kairi taunted, gracefully snatching the ball away from a blonde boy who previously teased them (Roxas, was that his name?). "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi… Don't speak so soon." Another boy came out of nowhere, and the ball mysteriously disappeared from her hands.

Head turning, she recognized him as no other then Sora.

Leaping, she followed closely behind, the ball going back and forth between two captains. The rest of the teams watched as the redhead and brunet fight over it, and trip.

The audience saw the captain of the boys topple over the captain of the girls because he accidentally tripped over her feet while trying to get the orange ball away from her. The orange ball went flying out of bounds, falling, as its thumping was the only sound in the whole gym. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths to see what their reactions were.

This seemed, familiar, I can say that. This time, though, the girl was crushed beneath him, and lips brushed against the others ever so slightly. Someone in the audience howled and whistled, and following that was an applause and 'oooh's and 'ah's.

"I guess this makes you mine." Shoving him off her, Kairi laughed as the referee signaled that the game had to go on. "Maybe."

o7o ; 67  
roxette

Roxas stared down at the note in his hand, which was scribbled neatly behind the back of a card with a large 67 written on the back.

_I apologize for the weird paper I'm using, but I can't seem to find anything to write on, and I'm sure you're patiently awaiting my answer. _

_I love you too, Roxas.  
__- Olette _

o63 ; do not disturb  
namiku

There was a hush from the blonde girl as Riku tried hard to look over her shoulder and see what in the world she was drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Riku asked, Naminé just smiled at him and said, "You'll see."

After a few minutes, he asked again, "What are you drawing?" Turning to face him, she replied, "You'll see."

"What are you drawing?" He asked for the third time, Naminé, a bit irritated, went through her bag and wrote on a sticky note, pasting it on his mouth.

_Do not disturb until Christmas_.

Giggling, the blonde resumed drawing. "Done!" Exclaiming the phrase with much enthusiasm, she looked to him, expecting something from him, instead, he said nothing.

Aquamarine eyes stared down at the sticky note, and Naminé grinned. "I guess Christmas came early this year." Gently lifting the sticky note, she kissed him.

memos ;  
sport - look, i don't watch basketball, i don't know how it works, so don't scream at me if something's wrong. it's connected to introduction. ;)  
67 – i find myself looking at this one and giggling because it's just so, fluffy.  
do not disturb – old tom and jerry cartoons inspire me. you know, tom getting tied up in a box with the 'do not disturb until christmas' tag attached to it?


	7. is it cool if i hold your hand?

stage:  
**first date  
**_is it cool if i hold your hand? _

o61 ; fairytale  
kaiora

_Ba dump, ba dump, ba dump_.

Hopefully she didn't hear his heart heat at the rate that was abnormal for a teenager of his age.

_Twist, twist, twist. _

Hopefully he didn't see the napkin that sat her lap, all twisted and stray pieces flying all over her shoes.

"May I take your orders now?"

Both teenagers jumped, and knocked over the glass of water Kairi had gotten earlier. The brunet boy known as Sora smiled comfortingly as he offered her a handkerchief.

Taking it from his hands, the redhead smiled back. "Thank you."

Not every first date is a fairytale, certainly not this one. Kairi tripped on air, Sora ran into the glass doors of the movie theater, both of them missed when they tried to kiss for the first time, and they knocked water over each other.

Never the less, it was memorable.

And that was what made it a fairytale ending.

o10 ; breathe again  
roxette

It was a horror movie.

Personally, Olette hated horror movies. They made her skin crawl and her hair stand up in weird angles. Roxas, on the other hand, loved how horror movies gave him the chills and thrills as the suspense build up.

The brunette stopped breathing as soon as the Grudge 2 started, clutching onto the arm of the couch they were sitting on.

The strange, death rattle made her hold onto the blond boy, burying her face in the small space between his back and the rough surface of the sofa, whimpering as the little blue boy yowled.

As everything faded out to black and the credits rolled in, slowly, the girl's face reappeared from behind him. The clock struck twelve as he yawned lazily, placing his head on her shoulder and snuggling up like a young child.

Olette was still holding her breath as he murmured quietly, "I love you." Her whole system was unable to breathe again.

o91 ; drowning  
namiku

This was really not the way Naminé wanted to spend the rest of her day.

Not here in the hospital.

Not here in the white room with her family worrying over her.

She couldn't believe she embarrassed herself in front of Riku because she _drowned _on a glass of water and had to go to the hospital because of that.

Her life was ruined.

memos ;  
okay, i just totally killed the whole 'we' streak i was making. but i can seriously not think of anything that starts with 'we' and corresponds with first date.


	8. dear john, jody's got your girl and gone

stage:  
**dear john letter  
**_dear john, jody's got your girl and gone  
_  
o60 ; rejection  
kaiora

She was paided to do these things. Get under the covers of some man and make them happy for that night. Comfort them, if their life got hectic or wives were too stressful.

She was beautiful, that's why she chose this instead of being anything else. It paided well, and she really didn't have to do much.

Tonight was different. The man that paided her was as young as she was, nineteen or twenty, she guessed. Usually they were old men at least in their thirties. It made Kairi wonder a bit.

The brunet man was young, and could have any girl, one more pure than herself. But he didn't.

He slept after that, like an innocent little angel behind the covers. Strong, like a Roman sculpture, yet his face was childish. His eyebrows would knit together at times, as if he were seeing something painful.

Like usual, she made sure he was truly asleep, took the money and slipped away into the night.

Today was different. She left a little note.

_Hey Johnny boy, don't fall in love with me_. Her handwriting wasn't particularly neat, and the red ink had faded slightly, but he knew why she told him that.

o53 ; keeping a secret  
roxette

_Darling,  
It's terrible we have to keep all this a secret, isn't it? It is an engagement, not a crime, but it feels like it. Come home soon, Roxas, for I am missing you. _

The letter was shriveling up in the blazing fire.

_My Dearest Roxas,  
__Please tell me you are doing well, for you haven't written to me in a while. Mother is asking me of where I received the promise ring you gave me, I fear I can no longer keep our secret hidden from them. I fear you won't come home in time._

He tore the letter apart.

_Darling,  
Mother found out. Where are you? I am worried sick. Do hurry home. _

The ink faded as rain splattered upon the paper.

_Dear Roxas,  
It is over._

Little pieces of her love were sitting on his palm, as the blond faced the horizon. A golden sun was just peeking out from behind the mountains. A gentle breeze rushed by and stole her love away.

_With love,  
Olette _

o33 ; expectations  
namiku

Riku woke up in the morning, turning his head, expecting the beautiful face of his wife to look back at him, still sleeping, or wide away.

But no, it wasn't.

When he woke up this morning, he found a little note where her head had belonged.

It said, _Dear Riku, honey, darling, baby, I'm long gone._ He had expectations that morning, but they were shattered.

memos ;  
today, we learned about dear john letters in school. so i was inspired, just a bit though, so they probably didn't make any sense at all. bleh, it only sparked enough muse for drabbles.


End file.
